


we're in love

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Same-Sex Marriage, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Barbara asked as she turned around, seeing Nancy's big smile."I want to marry you someday," Nancy said softly.





	

_**April, 1984** _

Nancy and Barbara were close together in Nancy's bed, supposedly studying. Nancy looked at her girlfriend, amazed with her beauty, and she grinned softly. She loved her, she loved her so much. She couldn't stand how forbidden their love was, just because they were two girls.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Barbara asked as she turned around, seeing Nancy's big smile.

"I want to marry you someday," Nancy said softly, her hand looking for Barbara's. Barbara smiled and put her hand on hers, squeezing affectionately.

Barbara knew it wouldn't be legal anytime soon. She knew, she knew, she knew. But she didn't mind. The idea of marrying Nancy -- her best friend, her girlfriend, the love of her life -- was simply astonishing.

Instead of answering Nancy's comment she got closer to the other girl, their lips connecting. She let out a sigh as Nancy deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"I love you," Barbara said.

Nancy's smile only grew wider. "I love you, too."

* * *

_**August, 2015** _

Their dream had came true. Nancy was there, in the altar, waiting for Barbara to come and marry her. It had been years and years, they were both in their fourties now. But it had happened. They were still together, they still loved each other, and gay marriage had just became legal all over the United States.

"In sickness and health..." the priest kept going as Barbara fixed her dress and looked at Nancy, smiling nervously. Mike and Eleven were at their wedding -- they had gotten married long time ago, Eleven getting the official, legal name of 'Jane' but everyone still called her Eleven.

"Barbara Holland, do you want to marry Nancy Wheeler?" the priest asked, looking at the girl.

"I do."

"Nancy Wheeler, do you wish to marry Barbara Holland?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Soon, Nancy and Barbara were kissing, smiles shared with their lips together. Nancy felt in heaven -- after years, after so, so many years, it had happened. She still remembered her comments, her daydreaming, how she had swore one day she'd marry Barbara.

And it had happened. They had officially became Barbara and Nancy Wheeler, and they had never been happier before.

"I love you," Nancy whispered among all the clapping and cheering. "I promised you we'd be married one day."

"I'm so happy we did," Barbara admitted. "I'm so happy, babe."

Nancy smiled and kissed her again. 


End file.
